


Welcome Home

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Animorphs: Home Series [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series; Ax returns to Earth for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"I cannot believe that I'm nervous about this," Marco growled at his reflection as he straightened his jacket into a more presentable position. "Come on, man. Ax's only here for a visit."

A shrill ring swept through the house and Marco rushed downstairs. He opened his front door, fully expecting to see an armored escort at the curb and military personnel surrounding an Andalite. Wouldn't that have been a sight for poor old Mrs Anderson? (A giant blue deer in the middle of Los Angeles! Oh, deary me.) Instead, a young man stood on his doorstep with a small duffel at his feet. Behind him, a yellow taxi cab zoomed away, indie rock pounding through windows.

"Ax?" Silently, Marco winced at his hopeful tone. The young man nodded, smiling. "Come in. Come in."

Marco opened the door a bit wider and the young man slipped in. Ax was dressed like any other human Marco's age, in neatly ironed khakis and a dark button-up shirt. He was definitely better dressed than he used to be, but Ax looked uncomfortable in it. The military probably dressed him up upon arrival.

He crossed his arms, taking a moment to appraise the Andalite's human form, and finally put his finger on what seemed so odd to him. "You look older," he blurted. "I didn't think your human form could age."

"Andalites have advanced a little," Ax said, continuing to murmur pronunciations under his breath. "It has been a year."

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've left," Marco agreed and uncrossed his arms to take the duffel from Ax. "Come with. I'll show you to your room."

*

It was really weird to have an Andalite in his house.

Marco took Ax's presence in stride, however, leading the other Animorph around the house to show each room and pointing out where essential items were. For the most part, Ax remained silent through the continuous flow of words and soon enough, Marco felt himself enter the carefree attitude he took onto talk shows.

"I've been too busy to do any real shopping for groceries for the past few days," Marco admitted with a grin when they got to the kitchen. "So, you wanna go to the store now? If you're tired, we can wait until morning."

"I slept during the trip," Ax said.

"Okay, then. I guess that's as much of an agreement as I'll get out of you," Marco said and looked at his watch. Five a.m. Had he been awake that long? God, he'd turned into a fucking night owl... "Did you need to de-morph before we leave?"

*

Marco had been surprised by the easy way they began talking together. He felt as if he was reintroducing the planet Earth to Ax and shopping seemed to fit in well with that. Marco remembered that Andalites did not have mouths (and thusly taste buds) and briefly wondered how much cash he was gonna have to dish out to compensate for Ax's renewed desire for delicious foods.

"You want Cinnabuns on the way home?" he asked as Ax plucked a box of cereal from the top shelf. (Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Marco noted silently. Go figure.)

"Cinnabuns?" Ax's entire face lit up at the thought. "Unzzah. Unzzz."

_It's kinda cute._

Marco promptly squashed that thought without examining it too deeply. "We'll get a few boxes for breakfast," he said and Ax practically skipped beside him.

_I've missed this._

That thought wasn't something new to Marco's mind, so he barely noticed it as it crossed his mind. He missed being with the other Animorphs, talking with them, seeing them everyday and all that stuff. It was nice to be around someone who had gone through the war with him, but didn't need to bring it up. He'd moved on; they'd all moved on, but sometimes...

The others didn't talk to him _normally_ anymore. Letters and postcards were empty in the same way that they were filled with words that meant nothing beyond the basic four-one-one of each of the war hero's day-to-day lives. _Normal lives_ , mind you. Normal lives that didn't change and didn't move, but were still too busy and complicated to let the people living them write or call regularly.

He got it done just fine, thank you very much. And he was in show business.

But Ax's presence was a pleasant change of pace. With Marco in between movies and bored as hell, he'd leaped at the chance to play host to the war hero/alien/Animorph. Ax had changed too &mdash as if the aged morph wasn't a big clue in on that &mdash but he seemed... Older in a way that made Marco feel as if he was talking with someone his age instead of the slightly arrogant teen he'd been.

Their conversation didn't mean anything, but the information and updating of the going ons in each other's lives held an undertone that ran deeper than the words. Maybe this was the difference. Marco just needed to talk to the others in person. He'd definitely try to work something out with Jake or Cassie as soon as Ax left for his home world.

"So, how does this aging thing work with the morph?" he found himself asking. Call it a morbid curiosity on how Ax had managed to keep his oddly attractive human form without remaining a preteen.

"It's the reason — eezun — I'm here," Ax explained, trying to keep the word play toned down in the public area."I must update your government."

"Really? I thought Earth was just a tourist spot," Marco said.

"It is. This planet cycles much currency through my home world, but the Andalites still have plenty of enemies and—" Ax stopped short as they passed by a family.

"And it's nice to have some allies out here that can take care of themselves?" Marco finished.

"Precisely."

Marco noticed the serious expression on Ax's face and shrugged. "Eh, let's get going. This should hold us for a week or so." He grinned cheekily. "Even with your appetite."

Actually paying for the groceries was an interesting experience. Marco hadn't bought his own food in a while now &mdash not from a store anyway because that would mean cooking it and even though he could do it, he really didn't want to &mdash and fumbled a bit with his credit card. It didn't help at all that the cashier was gawking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and that she kept opening and closing her mouth in the way that told him she wanted to say something...

"Hi," he said to her and she shrieked a bit. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god," she whispered. "He talked to me! Ali's not going to believe this!"

"Is he actually this popular?" Ax muttered behind him. "Tee-yoo...Humph."

Marco could not believe that Ax was _complaining_. He half glared at his friend as Ax scooted toward the exit behind him. The cashier girl didn't notice and he politely smiled at her before running to catch up with Ax and the cart of food.

"I can't believe you complained," Marco said, giving voice to his earlier thoughts. "Don't you have the lady Andalites vying for your attention's on your world?"

"No," Ax replied flatly. "I do not. Upon my return, I received a very small ceremony to celebrate my new appointment as a general. Not for winning the war."

With a groan, Marco realized he'd steered the conversation back to the war again and started putting the groceries into the trunk of his car. Maybe he and Ax weren't cut out for this conversation thing...

"Cinnabuns, right?" he said, closing the trunk. "Let's go get those before the morning rush starts."

Once on the road, Marco tried not to notice the silence that stretched between them, instead choosing to focus on driving &mdash constantly checking his surroundings and speed even though the highways were practically empty. 

"You don't have to avoid talking about the war on my account," Ax said.

"Hm?" Marco was surprised that Ax had noticed his attempt at diversions. "I'm not avoiding anything." Ax made a sharp sound of disbelief. "I'm not! I was just trying to see if there was a way to have a conversation without having it swing back to that."

"Avoiding it will not make moving on any easier," Ax told him sagely.

"I'm not avoiding anything, okay, Ax?" Marco was mildly shocked at the ferocity in his voice. "The war happened and I have a new life now. I've accepted this already." 

His driving skills seemed to plummet when his anger rose. He turned sharply into a Cinnabun parking space and his seat belt jerked against his chest. He unbuckled himself and was out of the car in a flash. He did not want to hear Ax lecturing him on _releasing his feelings_ or any of that crap. He was okay, dammit, and Ax being here did not change that one bit.

He was _happy_ and &mdash

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Ax. Standing next to him at the counter, watching him as he stared at the menu.

"Yeah, whatever," Marco muttered. "Give us a eight cinnabuns, will ya?" He slapped some cash on the counter and though he'd planned on keeping an eye on the employees as they shuffled around with his order, he found himself turning to face Ax.

He was a bit disappointed to see that Ax's expression was serious, though not particularly mournful. The Andalite's jaw was squared and his eyes were fierce, but that seemed to be the extent of it. His hand rested next to Marco's on the counter &mdash suddenly, achingly and uncomfortably close.

"You made me think about it a lot more than I thought you would," Marco admitted, averting his eyes guiltily. "I haven't seen any of the others recently." There was no need to give names.

"I haven't made any arrangements to see them," Ax said. "Not for lack of trying. Prince Jake and Tobias are completely inaccessible. Ack. Sess. And Cassie could not change her schedule. You were the only one the military could get me."

"Last resort, I see," he muttered.

He sensed Ax's glare. "The only one to come with a positive reply," Ax said firmly. "I've been told that I was lucky to get you at all."

Marco made a sound that was an awful lot like Ax's earlier one &mdash made complete by the skepticism behind it. The sound startled their server, who gave him the cinnabuns he'd ordered. Boxes in hand, he started toward the exit without waiting for his change.

"They should've known that I'd drop everything with you visiting," Marco said, making sure that Ax was following him back to the car. "I did for Rachel's funeral."

"Your military didn't seem to think it plausible." 

"Oh, yeah, and the Earth's military has been right on so many occasions." Marco could feel the sarcasm dripping off that one. He put a hand over his eyes and sunk a little deeper into the driver seat. "Why are we fighting?"

"You haven't accepted that the war has happened and choose to avoid all aspects of it," Ax answered. Geez... he made it seem so easy.

And one sided. "And you're feeling a little lonely and unappreciated," Marco added and got some satisfaction at the way Ax's eyes widened. Tonight was all about the shocks and surprises, wasn't it? He turned the ignition and smiled at Ax. "Let's go home. I think we deserve a little R and R."

"R and R?"

"Rest and recreation, my friend. Rest and recreation."

*

"Remind me to never play foosball with you," Marco said, groaning as he fell back onto his sofa. "I'm so getting rid of that thing."

"Just because you lost?" Ax really sounded too smug and amused for Marco's liking.

"I lost eight games out of eight!" he cried, gesturing toward the traitorous foosball table in the middle of the room. "If I had known that your reflexes were _that_ good, I wouldn't have challenged you to it."

Ax snorted and laughed. It still sounded as creepy as he remembered.

"Sides, I thought you didn't have that much control of your human morph. Your balance sucked as I recall."

"Only my balance," Ax said. "Andalites have four legs to a human's two. Of course my balance sucked. On the other hand, the human torso is much like my own, as you well remember. Emmmber."

Marco grinned. "Next time, it's gonna be basketball. I may suck at it, but at least I'll be able to jump without hurting myself. Nyech, now I'm all sweaty. You play a mean game of foos, man. I'm gonna get something from the fridge." He snatched a bottle of water and leaned back to see Ax on the sofa, flipping through the channels on his flat panel. "Hey, Ax!" he called. "You want one?"

"Yes."

_So certain. To think the guy was feeling insecure when he got here. It's unreal._

He pulled a second water bottle for himself and strode back into the living room as he plucked at his sweaty shirt with a small sigh. He tossed the bottle to Ax, who caught it with both hands. A cursory glance told him that he wasn't the only one sweaty from the foosball battle.

Battle was the only word for it. They'd been all over that table, jumping from side to side as they jerked the men-on-rods around. Marco had made spinning illegal after the first game. Normally, foosball wouldn't be such a work out, but his aching arms and back were testament to Ax's worthy skills.

Marco felt a twinge of pride at having given Ax a run for his money, however. He may have lost all eight of those fucking games, but it hadn't been by too much of a margin. Too many times, he'd made Ax falter by pulling out a special move and scoring. Unfortunately, after one game with that special move, Ax was already using it against him and compensating for lost points with record speed. Marco wouldn't be caught dead saying that Ax didn't know how to use his hands.

_Yeah, definitely a run for his money._

The front of Ax's t-shirt (he'd changed into it after a quick re-morph, shower, and cinnabun breakfast) was dark with sweat and though he'd been sitting long enough to regulate his breathing, the shirt was stretched taut against his chest. The kind of shirt used for morphing, some part of Marco's mind recognized even as another part noticed how he could see the musculature outlined with each inhale.

"How much control do you have over your human morph?" Christ, had he actually asked that?

"I practiced with it during my journey," was the vague answer. "I think I have a good working knowledge of all its capabilities."

_Yeah, well, we'll see about that._ "What do you say to a game of basketball?"

*

It had been an irresistible temptation, asking Ax to play b-ball, and he was damn lucky that morphing didn't refresh Ax's human form at all. Else he would have lost this challenge, too, just from being so distracted by the way Ax stretched when he was shooting for a basket or the way their bodies would bump together when fighting over the ball.

"I don't know how you humans manage to walk," Ax muttered from where he lay, sprawled across the court. "How many times did I fall?"

"Not as many as you did the last time we played," Marco said as he lifted himself onto his elbows. "I think you've been practicing."

Ax shrugged stiffly. "Sometimes. There's a lot of distance between planets."

Marco grunted in agreement even though he really had no idea and idly wondered if the water bottle on the bench was worth moving for. His body protested as he lifted himself off the ground, but the water was oh so definitely worth it. He didn't think that it could taste that good ever.

"Water," Ax said and flung his hand in Marco's general direction. "Do I hear you drinking?"

He smacked his lips. "Yeah."

"Gimmie." 

No sounding out, Marco noticed. _Probably too exhausted._ "Where's yours?"

"In the living room, on the coffee table," Ax answered and flexed his fingers a bit to signal that he still wanted the water.

Marco grunted again. "Sit up. Don't need you choking on this," he said, handing Ax the water bottle.

He tried not to watch too closely, but &mdash shame on him &mdash he did anyway. He watched the way Ax's lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle and the way the muscles of his throat moved as he swallowed. He even watched the way Ax licked his lips afterward and though he felt a little guilty about it, it didn't stop him.

"Come on," he said as soon as Ax's lips had released the water bottle with a soft pop for a second time. "I'm starved. I think we have some cinnabuns left over."

And despite Ax's earlier exhaustion, the guy managed to beat him to the kitchen. Marco chuckled.

_Unreal._

*

"You're not just feeding me to make me play more games, are you?" Ax asked &mdash almost pleaded &mdash when Marco offered to make them both a decent lunch from the edibles they'd got last night.

"It's a sandwich, Ax, not a four course meal," Marco retorted lightly, averting his eyes toward the fridge's contents when he saw Ax sucking cinnabun icing off his fingers. "We got a whole stack of sandwich meats. That you picked out, I might add. We might as well use them." He pulled out some honey ham and chicken. "And I'm not just feeding you so that we can play some more. I'm dead beat. Not in a hurry for 'nother round."

Inwardly, he grimaced. _Does everything I say have to sound sexual?_

"Good because if you were, I wasn't going to cooperate," Ax said.

"Chill. I was thinking TV. Your soaps should be on about this time, yeah?" At the mere mention, Ax perked up. "Go ahead and find something. I'll bring the food in a bit."

'In a bit' turned out to me almost half an hour. He'd had to search all over the kitchen to find ketchup. His old maid clearly had no manner of organization at all. Or so he had thought before finding it in the back of the fridge &mdash just below eye level &mdash behind the eggs.

Ax had re-morphed again by the time Marco walked into the living room &mdash sandwiches on plates in hand &mdash because his clothes looked fresh and ... well, non sweaty. Feeling a little uncomfortable as stinky as he was in comparison, Marco opted for leaving the food with Ax as he escaped for a shower.

*

He kept the water a bit cooler than he normally liked, figuring that Ax wouldn't much care for him to stroll through the house with even the slightest hint of the hard-on he was sporting.

It wasn't even remotely funny that Ax had to be so awkwardly attractive even after his morph had been aged. It wasn't like he was graceful or particularly strong or anything. Ax just had to be so _pretty_ and damn if pretty didn't equal sexy in Marco's mind.

Since they'd gotten home, everything Ax had done had been heightened in some way. Maybe it was because of the fight they'd had (more like a sharing of woes) or maybe it was because Marco had missed Ax that much. It had been a year after all with no contact whatsoever. Maybe it was because both of them were feeling a little lonely after so long, not just Ax, and he wanted a little comfort.

He snorted a bit at those thoughts and rinsed out his hair as his hands scrubbed through it.

"Fuck it," he muttered and spat some of the water that had caught in his mouth. "I'm just horny."

Horny because he hadn't gotten any recently and now Ax's little antics were pressing all the right buttons. It had been his treacherous little mind that had persuaded him into playing sports with Ax. 

_Get him a little sweaty... get him gasping for breath..._

What a stupid idea that had been. Sure, it'd been nice in the beginning to watch Ax walk and stretch and sprawl. Then he'd felt the stirrings of desire and what was nice became his personal bit of torture. Marco banged his head against the shower wall.

"Gotta stop thinking 'bout that, man," he said to himself. "You're only making the situation worse."

Indeed, his erection wasn't going down any time soon it seemed. Grudgingly, he increased the water temperature to its usual warmth and stroked himself. His fingers wrapped around his cock a little tighter than he usually liked and squeezed the tip in the curve of his thumb on the upstroke. On the down stroke, he hissed and pressed his balls against his body with his palm before moving back up to the tip.

In his mind, he could see himself approaching Ax in the living room. He didn't even hesitate to raise the poor guy's shirt to attack his nipples. He imagined the taste of Ax on his tongue and imagined the sounds of him...

*

Marco emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and peeked into the living room. Ax was asleep on the sofa and &mdash he grinned &mdash both sandwiches had disappeared. The memory of the sandwiches made his stomach growl and he shuffled into the kitchen to make himself another. He munched on it in the doorway as he watched Ax.

As much as he tried to feel like he was prying, he still ended up taking in Ax's relaxed form hungrily. The lips, wet from the water, glistened in the flashing lights of the television. His head tipped to the side as Ax shifted in his sleep, sending a lock of hair into his eyes. The hand on his stomach lifted to swipe away at the irritation and fell back to his side.

His earlier fantasy flashed into his mind for an instant and Marco moved closer, squatting at Ax's feet as he contemplated the pros and cons of just reaching out.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Uhh..." 

_Real eloquent, Marco-bono. Excellent start. Why don't you finish up with some actual words?_

"You've been doing it all day," Ax said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Marco said and off Ax's incredulous look, he added, "Really. I was just thinking of what I wanted to do."

_There you go, Marco. Keep talking. Don't think._

"What is it?"

Well, good for Marco, he didn't think when he moved forward and captured Ax's mouth with his own. He didn't think when his hands came around to tilt Ax's jaw up just enough to make the kiss deeper. He didn't think when Ax pulled away to make a wise ass comment.

"Kissing? That's it?"

He didn't think when he grinned at Ax and kissed him again. Oh, but his mind shifted into fifth gear when Ax started returning the attentions. Marco took a quick lick at Ax's lips and when they parted for him with a gasp, he swept in without preamble only to have his partner jerk away in surprise.

"Sorry," Ax murmured. "It's weird. Taste buds, remember?"

Marco nodded, already moving in for more kisses. No Frenching, then. All the better. There were other things he could do with his tongue that didn't involve sticking it in someone else's mouth. He kept the kisses light, trying to judge how much Ax wanted it by pulling away and seeing if the other man would follow.

"Quit taunting me," Ax protested, grabbing at Marco's shoulder.

Who would have thought that complaining would have him grinning against Ax's lips? Another rapid succession of kisses and Marco bent to get under his partner's jaw. He felt the rumble of a moan against his lips before hearing it and momentarily wondered if Ax had chosen his nervous system for his human form. He knew that spot was sensitive for himself.

Curiosity lit inside him, he licked once inside the hollow of Ax's throat before mouthing his collarbone. He was rewarded with his own name, gasped and followed by Ax's chest heaving against his.

"I'm not done yet," Marco said as he slid his hands around Ax's waist and under his shirt.

"I thought you wanted kissing," Ax said. "What is this?"

_Good question. Sex? Fucking? Making love?_

"Does it matter?" he asked before pressing a kiss to Ax's nipple. "Feels good, right?"

"Yes, but..."

That stopped Marco in his tracks. He glanced up at Ax and took in the half-aroused expression with egotistical glee. "But?" he repeated.

"I don't know what to do if I don't know what this is." Ax looked a bit put out at having to say so.

"Yeah, well, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing either, so..." There was that hopeful tone from last night again. "Go with what feels good. Just whatever."

"Whatever?" Ax intoned and grunted a bit when Marco's stomach pressed against his crotch. "I can do whatever."

Making an 'mmm' of agreement, Marco got Ax out of his shirt and kissed him more deeply than the little pecks he'd been offering earlier. With Ax as a full-time participator, the kiss quickly became open-mouthed and hot, though he still jerked back a little when their tongues touched.

"No shirt," Ax whispered when his hands went around Marco's neck. "You feel hot."

He groaned into the kiss this time, hands trailing down to the waist of Ax's pants. The next thing he knew, Ax was at his throat, licking and nibbling like Marco had been earlier. All brain function ceased and his legs buckled beneath him.

"You taste funny," Ax murmured before moving to the hollow of his throat in perfect mimicry and Marco clutched at Ax's hips. "Interesting."

Maybe Ax hadn't gotten his nervous system because Marco was fairly sure that Ax hadn't responded like he was at the moment &mdash completely surrendering, reduced to nothing more than the bundle of nerves beneath Ax's questing mouth. Ax's lips brushed across his collarbone and he shivered. As if in reward, lips pressed against his nipples &mdash a chaste kiss for each of them in turn &mdash and then Ax licked them.

Marco sucked in a breath. He had not taught Ax that! He'd enjoyed it all the same. His hands moved into Ax's hair, pulling him away from his chest for another kiss. Just a quick one so that he could gain control again and he was edging Ax out of his pants. Ax's penis had barely gotten free before Marco had wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked.

"Oh..."

And then Ax's hands were in his hair, tugging him closer as he whimpered. His eyes squeezed shut and his legs scissored open to give Marco more room. Marco tucked Ax's legs around his waist and felt the muscles of Ax's thighs ripple against his hands when he took in a little more and released Ax with a final lick from root to tip.

"No, no, no," Ax protested, hugging Marco closer with legs and hands. "More." Wondering what he should do next, Marco placed a soft kiss on Ax's leg. Ax whimpered and squirmed. "Marco..."

"Hey, hold on for a bit," Marco said as he untangled himself from Ax's legs, divested himself of his jeans, and started rummaging through a nearby drawer. "Ah, here it is."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting lubricant."

"For?"

_Another excellent question, Ax? Try to keep it simple, Marco._ "Well... let's see. There's two ways we can go about this." He knelt between Ax's legs again and nudged his opening with the tip of his cock. "I can go in you. Or &mdash" this time, Marco wrapped his hand around Ax and gave it a couple rapid strokes, "you can go in me. I don't really care which, so..."

"Me in you," Ax gasped, eyes squeezed shut again as he tried to handle the tremors that moved through his body from Marco's hand. "Me in you."

"That complicates things a bit, but I'll walk you along," Marco said and popped open the tube of lubricant. He poured a liberal amount over his hand and gave Ax a couple more strokes &mdash much to the Andalite's pleasure _and_ dismay. "Sorry. Had to do it. Gimmie your hand."

Ax did so and Marco coated the primary digit with what was left over from his palm before hopping onto the sofa and murmuring about how this was so not the best place for a first time. Gently, Marco guided the digit toward his opening and told Ax to push it in.

"It might be feel a little resistant at first," Marco said as Ax did as he was told. He bit back a gasp. _Has it been that long?_ "More lube," he bit out. 

He could feel that Ax was only in to the second knuckle. Definitely in need of more lubricant. Obediently, Ax applied more lube to his finger and this time, it slid it more easily, though it still tore a gasp from Marco's throat when Ax twisted it a little to spread the lube around.

"Keep going," he said. "Second finger."

"You sure?" Ax asked even though he was already spreading lubricant over two fingers.

"Yeah. Trust me. Give me both of them."

Ax pushed both fingers past the ribbed opening, watching in fascination as Marco actually pushed back against them, hands clutching at the sofa's pillows to get more leverage. Dutifully, he followed Marco's instructions, spreading his fingers to open him up and inserting a third finger.

Marco lifted his leg and hooked his ankle onto the back of the sofa. The action raised him from the cushions for half a moment. All he could feel was Ax's fingers moving in his ass and his body clenching around them, pushing them out at the same time it was sucking them in more deeply. Unexpectedly, Ax twisted the three fingers.

"Geez, Ax," Marco hissed, throwing his head back as he clenched his teeth. "Okay... okay, that's good. Do it."

He lifted himself onto his elbows. He didn't know why he bothered. It only seemed to make breathing harder when Ax started pushing his cock inside. He slid further down the sofa and let loose a sharp when the action forced Ax in until they were hip to hip.

"Marco?"

"It hurts a little," he admitted, gritting his teeth. "It's been a while. I don't usually take bottom, you know."

In a more considerate manner than Marco would have been capable of in his position, Ax kept himself perfectly still from the waist down. He braced himself with his arms on either side of Marco's body and leaned forward. His mouth latched onto his partner's neck and instantly, Marco's body melted into the embrace. After a bit of kissing and sucking, Marco was pushing against Ax again, whimpering and grasping at Ax's body.

"Move," Marco ordered, voice rough with arousal.

Ax complied all too eagerly, pulling back slowly before thrusting home again. Marco arched off the sofa and growled as he reached for Ax's face.The kiss was sloppy, made difficult by each thrust and retreat of Ax's hips. Still, Marco's every sound was swallowed up by Ax's mouth.

Soon enough, Marco fell back against the cushions. He could tell that Ax was getting close. His thrusts were growing steadily faster; his control was crumbling in the wake of pleasure. Quickly, Marco took hold of his own erection, pumping it awkwardly. His hands seemed to falter with each inward thrust.

The air was hot and thick with their sweat and breath. Marco wrapped his legs around Ax's waist and locked them at the ankles, pulling Ax closer and forcing him deeper. Marco cried out as he climaxed, his entire body tensing and tightening around the cock buried inside him, and Ax followed soon after with a cry of his own.

Marco grunted when Ax toppled on top of him. "God, you're heavier than you look," he grumbled, but it was only half-hearted. 

He shifted a little so that there was some distance between them and wiped himself clean with a Kleenex. He leaned over Ax, wincing slightly as he did so; he was not moving around tomorrow. He pushed back the curtain of hair to see that, in the time honored tradition of men everywhere, he'd fallen asleep.

Gently, Marco nudged him awake. "You're two hours are almost up, Aximilli," he said and Ax's eyes popped open.

In a flash, he was pulling on his clothes and heading toward the guest bedroom to morph in private. Marco caught him in the doorway and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Welcome home."


End file.
